Racerback sport bras may be advantageous in sport activities because their configuration enables a wide range of movement of the back and arms of the wearer without strap slippage. In contrast to more traditional bras that clasp in the back or front, racerback sport bras are typically constructed as a unitary piece that is donned by pulling over a wearer's head and doffed the same way. More specifically, typical racerback sport bras generally comprise a unitary main body panel that extends in a continuous circle around the front, sides and the back of a wearer when worn. Because these types of sport bras are generally constructed from elasticized fabrics to ensure a tight fit and adequate support, this configuration may make it difficult to both don and doff the sport bra. This is particularly true when the sport bra or the wearer is saturated with perspiration. Moreover, because a typical racerback sport bra utilizes a single main body panel, there is no ability to adjust the girth of the sport bra to provide customized support.